User blog:AFLPingu29/Fox 101.9 2 February 2019 Aircheck
Dean Lewis - 7 Minutes (2019) *Ellie Goulding and Diplo ft. Swae Lee - Close to Me (2018) *Julia Michaels ft. Selena Gomez - Anxiety (2019) *Calvin Harris and Rag'n'Bone Man - Giant (2019) *Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper - Shallow (2018) *Travis Scott - Sicko Mode (2018) *Lauv and Troye Sivan - I'm So Tired (2019) *Post Malone and Swae Lee - Sunflower (2018) *Ava Max - Sweet but Psycho (2018) *Sam Smith and Normani - Dancing with a Stranger (2019) *Ariana Grande - 7 Rings (2019) *Mark Ronson ft. Miley Cyrus - Nothing Breaks Like a Heart (2018) *Mashup: Yello - Oh Yeah (1985), Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (1987), Beyonce - Sweet Dreams (2009), Flo Rida - Low (2007), Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (2011), Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull - On the Floor (2011) *Whigfield - Sexy Eyes (1996) *Eminem - Cleanin' Out My Closet (2002) *The Killers - When You Were Young (2006) *Robert Miles - Children (1995) *S Club 7 - S Club Party (1999) *Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris - Baby (2010) *50 Cent ft. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland - Ayo Technology (2007) *Groove Armada - I See You Baby (1999) *Kylie Minogue - In Your Eyes (2002) *Metro Station - Shake It (2008) *Kris Kross - Jump (1992) *Kesha - We R Who We R (2010) *The Potbelleez - Are You with Me (2008) *Mashup: Beyonce ft. Jay-Z - Crazy in Love (2003), Usher - More (2010), Pink - Raise Your Glass (2010), Katy Perry - Hot n Cold (2008) *Fatboy Slim - Right Here, Right Now (1999) *Sugababes - Round Round (2002) *Michael Jackson with Akon - Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008 (2008) *Josh Adrahams and Amiel Daemion - Addicted to Bass (1998) *Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi (2002) *Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat (2011) *Chingy - Right Thurr (2003) *Unigue II - Break My Stride (1996) *The Presets - This Boy's in Love (2008) *Kanye West ft. Rihanna - All of the Lights (2010) *S.O.A.P. - This Is How We Party (1998) *The Offspring - Why Don't You Get a Job? (1999) *Five - Everybody Get Up (1998) *Mashup: Sir Mix-a Lot - Baby Got Back (1992), 2 Live Crew - Me So Horny (1989), Snap! - Rhythm Is a Dancer (1992), Madison Avenue - Don't Call Me Baby (1999), Crystal Waters - 100% Pure Love (1994), Cut 'N' Move - Give It Up (1993), East 17 - It's Alright (1993) *Sisqo - Thong Song (2000) *Dannii Minogue - This Is It (1993) *Fall Out Boy - This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race (2006) *Ou Est la Swimming Pool - Dance the Way I Feel (2009) *Britney Spears - (You Drive Me) Crazy (1999) *Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls (2007) *BodyRockers - I Like the Way (2005) *Spice Girls - Stop (1998) *Ja Rule - Murder Resigns (2003) *The All-American Rejects - I Wanna (2009) *Scatman John - Scatman (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) (1994) *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (2009) *Lagy Gaga - Born This Way (2011) *Lady Gaga - Poker Face (2008) *Mashup: Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves like Jagger (2011), Daft Punk - One More Time (2000), Kelis - Milkshake (2003), Katy Perry - Firework (2010), *Gina G - Ooh Aah... Just a Little Bit (1996) *Good Charlotte - The Anthem (2003) *Big Brovaz - Nu Flow (2002) *Euphoria - Love You Right (1991) *Miley Cyrus - Party in the U.S.A. (2009) Category:Blog posts Category:2019 Category:Fox 101.9